This invention relates to container end assemblies of the type comprising a container end having an opening covered by a length of tape that may be manually peeled away to uncover the opening so that the contents of a container to which the assembly is attached may be removed; and in one aspect to such a container end assembly for use on cans containing contents under pressure such as carbonated beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,603 issued Nov. 9, 1976 to W. R. Brochman describes a container end assembly comprising a container end having an opening, a tape adhered to the outer surface of the container end circumjacent and extending over the opening, and a sheet adhered to the inner surface of the container end circumjacent and extending over the opening with the sheet being adhered to the tape through the opening. Properties are described for each of the components so that the assembly can be used to seal a pressurized container such as a can containing soda pop or beer, while permitting the tape and the portion of the sheet adhered thereto to be manually peeled from over the opening so that the contents of the container can be removed.
While the container end assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,603 provides a secure seal for carbonated beverages, it presents certain problems in production and use which preferably would be avoided.
First, to restrict the user from peeling the tape entirely off the container end and possibly littering with the tape, it has been necessary to use a more aggressive adhesive between one end of the tape and the container end than is used to adhere the tape over the opening. Application of this more aggressive adhesive presents production problems and adds to the cost of the container end assembly.
Secondly, the tape has sufficient resilience that after it has been peeled from over the opening it projects outwardly from the container end and, unless held out of the way, annoyingly contacts the face of an individual drinking from the container.